Lumblr Wiki:Get Started Guide/User Rights
__TOC__ Are given extra abilities in the chat room. Chat moderators can kick a user out of chat or ban them from chat, but should only do this if there has been a breach of rules or if a user is trolling. *All users should be issued a warning about their behaviour first, if they are violating Lumblr Wiki Policies. *You can kick or ban a user by clicking on their name on the right hand side of the chat window. A menu will drop down which usually gives the options to check their message wall, contributions or to private message them. If you have chat moderator or administrator rights, it will also give you the option to kick a user (temporarily throw them out of chat as a warning) or ban them from chat for a longer period of time. *If you believe the user's violation of policies was serious enough for the user to be blocked, you should contact an administrator right away. Almost everything which can be performed by administrators can also be performed by rollbacks, so new users applying for rights should keep in mind that they will more than likely be promoted to rollback before they are promoted to administrator. It is also important that administrators know how to perform all of the actions listed here. *Rollbacks are responsible for reverting vandalism. You can do this by visiting the page's history and selecting to rollback the edits on the page to the last contributor. Alternatively, if someone accidentally messed up a bit of code on a page, you can fix it by editing the page. **If this is the case, you should also leave a message on that user's message wall explaining what it was that they did wrong. *If needed, rollbacks are capable of deleting pages (which would be marked with the template, if they are actual pages. If they are vandalism, they should be deleted straight away. *Rollbacks can also protect pages, and edit protected pages by clicking on the dropdown menu next to the edit button. Rollbacks should only protect pages which need to remain unedited, such as the policies page and get started guides. *Rollbacks can approve characters, temporary characters and ship pages. To do this, they should use the template and also kudos the thread when it has been approved. **Type to approve a character form. **Type to approve a temporary character form. **Type to approve a ship page. **'''Note: '''If you feel the character form isn't complete or needs work, you should reply to that thread notifying the user of the changes they need to make. When you are satisfied, then you may approve it. It is recommended not to interfere with another rollback or admin's corrections on a character form and allow the other user to determine when it is completed to their standards. **You will also need to double check that the face claim is not currently in use and that the user's new character form will fit into the character limits. *It's important that you regularly check the Creation Box for any new character forms which may need approving. *It's also important to regularly check through the character pages to make sure that characters are being roleplayed. **If a character's last roleplay was over one month ago, edit the page and mark it with this: . **If the character has no roleplays, check their history and if they were created over seven days ago, mark them with the 30days template as well. **Send the user a message with this: **If the character is not roleplayed by the date on the template, the page will be marked inactive. In the inactive template, you should specify when the character can be brought back (30 days/1 month from the current date). *If you believe a character page doesn't have enough information in it's sections (excluding friends, trivia and portrayers note) you should mark it with this: . Make sure you also send the user a message notifying them that their page has been marked. When they fix it, they should edit the page and remove the template. If you're still not happy with their effort, you should mark it again and explain what you want them to do. **Send the user a message with this: . **If the character page is not fixed up by the date on the template, the page will be deleted. You can do this by clicking on the drop down menu next to the edit button and clicking delete. If the user asks how to bring their character back, tell them that they will have to wait a month before recreating that character. *If you believe a temporary character is being used to evade character limits rather than to further along a plot, you can mark the page with this . Make sure you also send them a message, notifying them. **If the user cannot or fails to resubmit their character through the creation box by the date on the template, you should mark the page inactive. *The category, Needs work will list all pages which have been marked with either the 30days template, the Resubmit template and the CharStub template. Be sure to check this to make sure that the pages haven't slipped past their dates. *Rollbacks cannot bend rules and make exceptions for friends, family members or enemies. *Administrators have all the capabilities and responsibilities of rollbacks, only they have the additional capabilities of editing MediaWiki pages and blocking/unblocking users from editing. *Administrators should only edit a MediaWiki page if it is either for the benefit of the community or for their personal use without disturbing the rest of the wiki. They should also be mindful of Wikia's Terms of Use and what can and cannot be edited on MediaWiki. *If a user is breaking policies, they should receive a warning on their message wall (unless the case is an obvious troll account, in which case they should be blocked immediately with all of their edits reverted.) Then go to their page and you will be given the opportunity to block them. We recommend for users who are not obviously trolling, that you allow them the opportunity to contact you on your message wall. For trolls, we recommend blocking their IP as well. *Bureacrats are responsible for promoting and demoting users, as per community decision, and other than that, they are no different to administrators or rollbacks. *There must always be two active bureaucrats on the wiki in case on of them becomes suddenly inactive for some reason. *Make sure you know which rights you would like to apply for (if you're new, it's unlikely you will be promoted straight away and you should only apply for an administrator or bureacrat position if you've already held a rollback position for at least a month. *Create a new thread on the Suggestion Box called User Rights: nominating yourself (or another person) for a user rights position. The community can then vote on whether they think that the nominee would be a suitable candidate, and if approved (and if the person nominated agrees), they will be promoted. *Alternatively, every so often, we have a User Rights Shuffle, where users can make suggestions for changes in the admin team through an anonymous survey. You can nominate yourself or others for promotion if you feel they are deserving of it. *Bear in mind that rights are not a permanent fixture and that if you aren't as active as you should be (at least one hour a day for four days out of the week; excluding special circumstances) you may be demoted of your rights. You can still re-apply for them when you are more active. Category:HelpCategory:Site administration